


The Other You

by NancyBrown



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M, Genderplay, Pegging, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shang loved Ping before he ever met Mulan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 14, prompt(s):
> 
> Fa Mulan/Li Shang, pegging, man, Ping, sword

Men often came together in quiet ways during times of war. Even Shang's father had his favorites, handsome men whose loyalty was not merely born of patriotism and duty. Shang himself had little time for the courtship of young women, nor for the pleasure of young men, and yet his own first lover had been a grizzled old soldier under his father's command. Shang remembered calluses and gruff touches that passed for endearments, and his tutelage in the field as well as their shared tent.

Thus, when the difficult young soldier under his own first real command turned into the bravest and most brilliant, it was hardly worth noting that Shang's eye had been turned. His discovery of Ping's secret, and worse, that Ping had never existed at all, cut him deeper than mere insubordination or deceit.

Now Shang has a wife who can use a sword better than she can cook, and he loves her, he knows he does. But Shang loved Ping before he ever met Mulan.

She bites him when they kiss, nips at his tongue and jaw. They grapple, nearly wrestling. He falls with Mulan above him, squirming. She's gorgeous in this half-darkness, only lit by the starlight, and he loves too that he sees them both in the shadows: the woman he loves, and her bespoke twin.

"I need you," Shang growls in her ear. He hisses as she strokes him, firm hand smooth and strong on his sensitive skin.

"And I need you," she teases back.

Fair is fair, he knows, and he pushes her down with a grin, his warm hands spreading her wide. She gasps, she always gasps, when his tongue first brushes through her crisp curls to the sleek, wet skin beneath. He settles on his elbows, drawing her out gently with lips and tiny bites, fingers stroking her until she is writhing.

"Now." Mulan's voice is ragged. He considers pushing her over, but this is better, so much better. With one more lick, Shang pulls away, lets his beautiful, naked wife totter to her knees.

He paid perhaps too much in the quietest corner of the market for this smoothly polished length of wood. As she pours oil over the end, Shang muses he may not have paid enough.

She says, "Turn." Her voice has gone firm. Shang turns his body, facing away and trembling in excitement.

"Please," he says. "Please."

Her fingers push against the ticklish flesh of his entrance, just as his brushed against hers. Slick oil covers him, and Shang breathes in as Mulan pushes the wooden phallus inside him.

Tears prick Shang's eyes: pain, tender and taut. Then her coated hand strokes him wetly and he shouts.

Her movements stop. "Say it."

Shang bites his lip. "Please," he says again.

"No, Shang." The voice behind him is fake gravelly. The phallus inside him is hard and motionless. "Beg me."

"Please, Ping," says Shang, and as soon as the words erupt, he is assaulted with pleasure, a hand on his cock and the sure thrusts into his ass. His words are a litany now: Ping, please, please, Ping.

The thrusts stop. He turns to see as the shadowy figure behind him repositions, and the other end of the long phallus disappears between legs Shang can barely see. A new rhythm sets up, rocking the toy between them, clumsy touches stroking him. He pushes the other hand away, taking over, and feels the hand move back, begin to rub and circle where the phallus meets his love's body.

It's not long, not now, until lightning flashes behind his eyes, and he shoots onto the blanket beneath them. "Please," he says one last time, and feels the spasms behind him, replete in orgasm.

They always exchange I love yous after sex, disengaging and kissing tiredly, and tonight is no exception. They curl into each other like puppies. Mulan loves him, and Shang loves Mulan. He's almost sure she doesn't mind that he also loves a man who doesn't exist.


End file.
